


i didn't know i was lonely 'til i saw your face

by queenregent



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Recreational Drug Use, X-Factor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenregent/pseuds/queenregent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could feel the tendrils of something pulling at his skin, making his chest ache. From this distance, he could see the exact shade of green of the younger boy’s eyes, could pick apart every single curl if he really wanted to.</p><p>(or: louis teaches harry how to smoke. things happen.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i didn't know i was lonely 'til i saw your face

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, i just wrote this because i like thinking about louis smoking, and baby h/l shotgunning is of the Utmost Importance to me. hopefully it isn't awful~
> 
> the whole obvious disclaimer: this is a work of fiction, and these are fictional representations of the boys.

“You’re definitely going to cough,” Louis said. He wasn’t looking up at Harry, couldn’t see the younger boy anxiously chewing at his lower lip, all of his attention focused on packing the bowl in front of him. “Don’t worry about it – everyone does it their first time.”

When Harry didn’t say anything in response, Louis glanced up, catching the nervous jittering of his knee and the flickering of his gaze. His expression softened, and he rested a hand on Harry’s upper thigh. 

“Hey,” he said, gentle. “You don’t have to do this just to prove a point. What Zayn said was totally out of line.”

“No.” Harry’s brow cinched in determination. “No, I want to.” Louis regarded him skeptically, but his resolve didn’t seem to be wavering anymore, and he went back to what he was doing with a resigned sigh.

“Okay,” he announced once he finished, holding up the piece for both of them to see. “Run through it again.”

“I put my thumb over the carb. You light it, and I inhale. I move my thumb and inhale again,” Harry reeled off.

“And what do you do when you inhale?” he asked, almost as an after thought.

“Hold it in as long as I can.” A wide grin spread over his features as Louis nodded proudly.

“Alright,” Louis declared. “I think you’re good. You want first hit?” 

Harry hesitated at Louis’ question, the excited flush of his cheeks fading slightly.

“Next time,” Louis said quickly, offering a warm, encouraging smile before bringing the piece to his lips and lighting up. He inhaled deeply, eyes fluttering shut, as he did so, and held it in his chest for as long as his body would let him, before exhaling slowly, the smoke coming out in a thick, pluming cloud. His throat itched, and he felt the overwhelming urge to cough, but he swallowed it down with a mouthful of water.

When he glanced at Harry, there was something hooded about his eyes, and he was biting his lip. Louis couldn’t tell if it was nerves or something else entirely, but he offered up the piece nevertheless. 

“You’ll light it for me, yeah?” Harry asked, gently holding the glass in his large hands. 

“Course,” Louis shrugged. “Wouldn’t want you accidentally setting your hair on fire, Curly.” Harry just rolled his eyes, although there was fondness twisting his lips upwards, and instead of responding, he brought the piece to his mouth. Louis lit it easily, eyes fixed on Harry, watching him carefully as his cheeks hollowed out, his thumb moving just as Louis had told him. The younger boy exhaled in a fit of coughs, loud and hacking, his hand reaching out blindly for the glass of water between them. Louis patted him on the back for good measure.

“Shit,” he said hoarsely.

“Yeah, it’s strong,” Louis agreed, rubbing gentle circles into the small of Harry’s back as he kept coughing. He could feel the tendrils of _something_ pulling at his skin, making his chest ache. From this distance, he could see the exact shade of green of the younger boy’s eyes, could pick apart every single curl if he really wanted to.

“Want another?” he asked, mostly just for something to say.

“Not right now,” Harry said, his voice still rough. Louis just shrugged, taking another hit as he did so.

An idea struck him as he was exhaling, and, emboldened by _something_ – be it the weed or their proximity – he cleared his throat. 

“Can we try something?” he asked, trying to keep the shy nervousness from his voice, glancing over at Harry and watching his features critically.

“Sure.”

 Sucking in a deep breath, his heart pounding furiously, he nudged Harry’s legs apart, making a space for him before scooting close, so close that their chests were brushing, so close that Louis caught the small hitch of Harry’s breath.

“Just. Bear with me, yeah? I’ve never done this before,” Louis mumbled. Thank god it was cold on the roof, that the wind whipping by them could disguise his shaking hands and pink cheeks. He brought the piece to his lips again, lighting up and sucking in, holding it for as long as he could. But this time, he wrapped his free hand around Harry’s neck, pulling him in and exhaling as slowly as he could into the younger boy’s parted lips.

Surprised, Harry did his best to take the smoke into his lungs, doing so without withdrawing. All Louis could seem to focus on was the heat of Harry’s skin and the way his curls ticked the back of his hand.

“Oh,” Harry whispered as he exhaled. “I liked that.”

“Yeah?” Louis asked, perking up. Harry just nodded, and Louis so desperately wanted to know _why_. But more than that, he wanted to close the infinitesimal distance between them and finish what he’d just started. Instead, however, he just held up the piece. “Want another?”

Harry nodded eagerly, and Louis shifted closer – for a better angle, he was prepared to justify, but the younger boy didn’t say a word. This time, when Louis exhaled, he brushed his lips against Harry’s, the barest of touches, but enough to send pure electricity jumping down Louis’ spine.

He was definitely feeling the weed now, feeling the way it made his thoughts slow and syrupy, feeling the way it made him forget himself, and usually, this was when he just reclined, perfectly content to let the world rush around him. However, right now, his brain seemed to be stuck on the plush feel of Harry’s lips underneath his and the thought of twirling his fingers in a bird’s nest of curls.

“Am I allowed to kiss you?” he blurted, blinking slow and steady, too high to feel apprehension over what Harry might say back.

Harry just stared at him, green eyes wide, pupils blown. 

Louis couldn’t tell you how long Harry stared at him, but the next thing he knew, Harry was fisting a hand in Louis’ jacket, tugging him forwards and kissing him with such intensity that Louis couldn’t do anything but be swept up in it, shifting so that he was entirely in Harry’s lap, grinding down with a heady sort of desperation. 

“Another?” Harry asked, breathless, as he pulled away, his lips cherry red and his eyes dark.

“Slow down, tiger,” Louis panted, hands still latched onto the other’s curls. “You don’t want to overdo it. Especially since it’s your first time.” Harry pouted at that, and he just looked so adorably put out that Louis couldn’t resist kissing the expression off of him, sliding his tongue into the younger boy’s mouth and shuddering forwards as Harry sucked on it, sharp and sensuous.

“Then can I have more of that?” Harry mumbled against Louis’ mouth, his hands trailing downwards. However, he seemed hesitant, like he wasn’t sure what he was allowed to do and what he wasn’t. Louis wanted to tell him that he was nervous too, that until he met Harry, he had barely entertained the idea of sleeping with another boy, but ever since, he hadn’t been able to stop. He rested his own hands on top of Harry’s and guided them even lower until they were gripping firmly at his arse. 

“Wish you’d asked bloody sooner,” Louis sighed out, his response further delayed by Harry’s lips latching onto the hollow of his throat, his breath stuttering as the younger boy sucked meticulously at the sensitive skin. “Could’ve done this weeks ago.”

“You wanted it for that long?” Harry asked, staring at Louis with hooded, yet inquisitive eyes. It was even further testament to Louis’ lack of sobriety that he had even said that, and he felt his cheeks flush bright, ducking his head down and nodding because he didn’t trust what might come out of his mouth.

“Shit,” Harry breathed out, before pushing him backwards onto the ground, pinning him down with his hips, and kissing him with a fervent insistence. Louis couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips when Harry started palming at him through his jeans; he hadn’t even registered how hard he was, but now that Harry had brought it to his attention, it was all he could think about. He could feel the roaring of his blood pulsing through his veins, screaming out for one thing and one thing alone: Harry.

“Do you think about me while you wank?” Harry asked, and Louis’ hips bucked upwards involuntarily at the question, grinding down on Harry’s thigh. “Do you picture me when you come?”

“Yes,” Louis gasped, shameless. His mind was too fogged to fathom lying, but everything about Harry was crystal clear. He rutted helplessly against the younger boy, desperate for any sort of relief. Harry seemed to understand that plainly, his hand sliding beneath the waistband of Louis’ jeans and _finally_ getting a hand on him. The contact made his entire body shudder. 

“Shit,” Harry said, mouth slack and eyes wide as he started getting him off with slow, teasing strokes. Louis barely registered Harry’s hand, pressed down on his own crotch, his mind too focused on the sensation of contact and the overwhelming feeling of being enveloped in Harry Styles.

“Couldn’t get it up when I was with Hannah if I wasn’t thinking of you,” Louis blurted, breathless, feeling a sudden rush of daring. He felt Harry shudder next to him, the hand gripping his length going slack.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Harry groaned. “That long?”

“Even longer.”

Harry couldn’t seem to resist it any more; he surged downwards, kissing Louis remorselessly, licking into his mouth and crushing their lips together in a way that was laced with the sharpest form of yearning. 

As he undid the buttons of Louis’ jeans, shoving them down a bit to get a better angle, Harry asked, “What did you think about?” He gave a particularly sharp tug to punctuate his question, his thumb circling around the head, making Louis’ dick twitch in appreciation.

“You,” he replied, breathless, “fucking me.”

Harry exhaled sharply at that, chewing deliberately at his lower lip.

“You sucking me off,” Louis continued, relishing the effect his words had on the younger boy. “Your fingers. Your mouth. Your thighs.”

Harry seemed to take Louis’ words as incentive, sliding down and getting his mouth on him, and that’s when Louis knew he was _gone_. His senses were in overdrive, his hips jerking upwards as Harry’s tongue swirled around the head of his dick, his hand gripping the base, and it was so much better than he could have ever imagined. His fingers curled desperately in Harry’s ringlets, his grip only loosening when Harry took more of him down, so much of him that he was effectively deepthroating. He looked so pretty and fucked, his cheeks bright pink, his mouth hollowed, and his eyes closed, so much so that he almost seemed reverent.

Louis was quick to come after that, with barely enough time to realize what was happening, let alone transfer the information to Harry. In the end, he tugged on Harry’s curls in a half-assed attempt to warn him, but that only made him take down more of Louis, his dick hitting the back of the younger boy’s throat. The sensation of it all sent Louis over the edge, had his entire body shaking as he came, harder and faster than he ever had in his entire life. 

Harry pulled off of him, wiping at his mouth, his lips swollen and blood red, his eyes slightly out of focus. He looked so beautifully fucked, and Louis wanted to kiss him, wanted to lick the taste of him off Harry’s tongue. So he did.

“Well,” Harry sighed, crawling up to nestle his head into Louis’ shoulder, “that’s the last time Zayn’ll ever get to call me the baby of the group.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to say hello, i'm tumblr user achillesthegreat :)


End file.
